


Blueberry Bribes

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Amethyst [2]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Today it was blueberries tomorrow it could be candy, a bribe to see her tricks and gifts.





	Blueberry Bribes

Blueberries pop in her mouth; one by one, moreish and delightful. Maeve loves blueberries because they aren't harsh on the tongue. She knows her favourite fruit was a bribe by Sonia Cartland; the girl wants her to show off what she can do. 

Of course, she'll do it; lift the school bus with a cocky grin, rip out the tree at the edge of the playground and throw it so hard and fast it could dent a tank. Maeve will be wondrous, performing miracle from God but at a price. 

Today it's blueberries, tomorrow it could be candy or chocolate or perhaps those cupcakes that Ben's mom makes.


End file.
